


Behind Closed Doors

by whatsherquirk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Moaning, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Porco being a little shit, Riding, Subby Porco, Teasing, Voice Kink, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsherquirk/pseuds/whatsherquirk
Summary: Porco rubs his thick knuckles against the front of his bomber jacket. “Yeah, but I’ve taught her a thing or two. Probably ruined her for other guys. Made sure to put her in her place, you know?”Oh, is that what he calls it?--Porco talks a big game in front of Reiner, but you know what he’s really like when no one else is around.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @whats-her-quirk. I asked for thirsts. My girl Lauren gave me an idea that was supposed to be a drabble, and it turned into full blown PWP filth. Enjoy.

He doesn’t know you’re behind him when he says it; otherwise, he would have probably thought to keep his mouth shut. Porco stands with his weight on one leg, hips cocked and hands in his pockets, talking to Reiner outside the mess hall. You took your dinner in your room because you had some plans to look over, and you assume you’re catching them on the way out after their meal. Judging by his body language, Reiner wants to leave, but Porco just keeps talking.

“Yeah, she sleeps over in my room almost every night now.” Obviously, he’s talking about you. Your budding relationship isn’t necessarily a secret, but you didn’t think he’d go bragging about the dirty details to the first person he saw. You slow your pace to a stop and listen.

“Good for you,” Reiner mumbles. He starts to inch around the corner, then pulls his foot back. He definitely sees you, but he doesn’t show it on his face. “She good in bed?” Reiner’s voice changes; you can tell he’s just trying to bait Porco into saying something stupid in front of you.

It works.

Porco rubs his thick knuckles against the front of his bomber jacket. “Yeah, but I’ve taught her a thing or two. Probably ruined her for other guys. Made sure to put her in her place, you know?”

Oh, is that what he calls it?

You reach out and grasp him by the shoulder. He moves to push your hand away then coughs to cover his gasp when he realizes it’s you, smiling devilishly up at him. “Oh hey, baby. Missed you at dinner,” he says with a chuckle.

You simply trail your hand down the length of his brawny arm until your hand lands in his. “Missed you too. Come with me?”

He squeezes your hand. “Sure. See ya, man.” His voice threatens to shake, but he’s hiding it well as you bid Reiner goodnight. You toss a wink at him over Porco’s shoulder before you lead your boyfriend back to your room and lock the door.

It takes little more than two hands to his chest and a firm push to get Porco onto your bed, peeling off his jacket and kicking at his boots to get them off in a hurry. He’s already working at his belt when you climb on top of him and push his fingers away.

“What’s up, babe? Playing naughty tonight?” he teases through his teeth. It’s about to be a lot of fun wiping that smug grin off his face.

While his guard is down, you push his arms to his sides before planting your knees just above his wrists, pinning him. Your voice trails over pouty lips, mocking him. “Why? Were you planning on teaching me something? Putting me in my place, was it?”

You watch his pupils dilate, and you know you’ve got him right where you want him.

Porco shakes his head from side to side, the back of his hair mussing up against your pillow. “Babe, that was... I was just...”

“Trying to show off?” You finish for him. He gulps, tries to move his hands from under your knees, probably to touch you softly around the waist, but it’s useless. You lean forward and ghost your lips over his, pulling back as soon as he tries to kiss you. “Too bad I already know how you really like it, huh, Pock?”

He growls a bit at the nickname, but it turns into a moan as you grind your hips forward and back. Through your thin cotton pajama pants, you know he can feel the heat of your cunt rubbing against his bulge. He bites his lip, and you feel his wrists struggling against your body weight, pushing back.

“You don’t want them to know that I’m in control here?” Porco gnaws his lip harder before shaking his head again. You bring your hands down to rest on his crotch, feel his cock hardening even though his heavy canvas pants. “Too bad you don’t get to fuck me until you beg loud enough for them to hear.”

He shudders when you stroke over his length, then you finish pulling his belt out of its loops. You fold it in half and crack the leather together with both hands. “Now, are you going to be a good boy and keep your hands off until I tell you?”

“Yes,” he pants heavily. “I’ll be good.”

You toss the belt to the floor and crawl off his wrists, rubbing circles into them with your thumbs for a moment where they may have lost feeling under your knees. He lets you gather both wrists together and push them up above his head. “Good.”

His breath heaves as you slide lower over his body, unzipping his pants and pushing them down along with his underwear so that his stiff cock springs free. Excited yourself, you pounce, eager to wrap your hand around him and rub your thumb over his weeping slit. You swirl the pad of your finger around the glistening pre, waiting in anticipation for the breathy whimper that you know will follow.

“Ahh, baby. Sensitive.” Porco’s fists are clenched above his head, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he attempts to swallow the saliva building up in his mouth. His head falls to the side as you continue to work your hand up and down his shaft, his cries crackling in the air like fireworks every time you twist your wrist at his hypersensitive head.

This is how you like him, pliant and moaning, showing you the pure euphoria he feels with every touch, every command. And while no one who hasn’t been in his bed would ever know he’s like this behind closed doors, you know Porco loves the feeling of being taken by you, having the pleasure wrung out of him as he begs for more. No one else gets to tell him what to do, gets to tell him how to use his body or his strength--nobody but you. Only you.

Porco’s lips are pressed against his outstretched bicep as he keens for you, and it sounds so divine, you can’t hold yourself back any longer. His shaft is coated with his own wetness already, salty to the taste as you lean forward and wrap your lips around the head. The gasp and whimper that leaves his lips send shockwaves between your legs, and your thighs snap together for friction as you lap at his cockhead the way he likes.

You feel the mattress shift as his shoulders rise, so you have no choice but to pull off with a wet pop. You know how badly he wants to place one of those giant palms on the back of your skull and push you down until he’s deep in your throat. That’s why you can’t let him do it. “Ah, not yet.”

He groans, letting his arms fall back beside his face. “I’m sorry,” he sobs. “Feels so good. Just wanna touch you.”

“I know, baby, but you have to use your words for now. Let me hear it.”

You give him another chance, sucking his fat cock between your lips once again, and he doesn’t disappoint. His moans crescendo with every bob of your mouth, every wet slurp of your tongue. Perhaps to keep himself from reaching for you, Porco tilts his head back sharply and starts talking.

“Please, please, I’m ready. I can’t take it, feels too good, baby. Ah-hah. Pleeeeease.”

His pitch rises along with his tempo, the cries and high-pitched mewls music to your ears. You don’t actually know if they can hear him on the other side of the stone walls of the compound, but it’s exactly what you were looking for. There’s just one little problem.

You pull off him once more, licking the mixture of fluids off your chin. “Please, who?”

A broken moan echoes off your ceiling before he answers. “Please, mommy.”

You shed your pajamas in a blur, head swimming with lust as you strip Porco’s pants the rest of the way off and discard them along with the rest of his clothes. You straddle him again before reaching between his legs for his slick shaft and rubbing it against your dripping cunt, prepping yourself just enough before spreading and sinking down onto him with a purr. That’s when you notice Porco’s hands still twitching above his head. “You can touch me now.”

You don’t have to tell him twice. His fingers immediately find your waist, pulling you down into him as he pulses desperately upwards, hard enough to force a shriek out of you. You grind against him, swiveling your hips in a circle from the knees as he splits you apart with his thrusts. You claw at the hem of his t-shirt, pushing it up over his pecs until he finally rips it off himself.

You can barely hear the wet slapping of skin over Porco’s rhythmic Ah, ah, ahhhh’s, each guttural sound making you clench down around him. You can’t stop your hips from rutting against his, the pace tumbling out of control as your pleasure makes you feel higher and higher. You bounce up and down, relish in the feeling of him poking against you on the inside. You’re so close to the edge, teetering dangerously waiting for that one little push, and it comes in the form of a shattered sob that rings out from your boyfriend’s pretty mouth.

Your body turns rigid as you hunch forward over him, falling apart with your face to his chest as he fucks you through it. He hammers his hips against you until he falls off the edge behind you, pulling out at the last second and spilling his load between your already sweat-sticky bodies. You rest against his pounding chest until you finally find the strength to roll off beside him onto the sheets. 

He’s barely caught his breath before he speaks up again. “You like that a little too much.”

You roll your eyes before turning onto your side and resting your chin in your hands on top of his shoulder. “Hey, it’s not my fault it’s how you get off.”

He puffs a breath that blows stray strands of hair off his nose and forehead. “Don’t breathe a word to anyone, and we can do it again after a shower.”

You smile smugly. “Lucky us.”


End file.
